Pixie Wings
by ChessurBandit
Summary: A Fairy and an Angel join the Justice League, to help with a series of mishaps and embarassing moments. The two girls barrel through it, the Pixie finally learns she has a place, and the Angel learns a bit of humiliation. ONESHOT


Chapter One

Gloves, tights and Automobiles!

Winifred shifted awkwardly in the swivel chair and stared hard at the computer. Silence filled the room. Mariah stared at her, then at the screen

"C'mon, girl, only a few more points…" Mariah whispered so softly Winnie had almost missed it.

"Come on, Winnie the Fool!" Casey's laughter filled the room. Winnie clicked on something and then the screen went blank.

Winnie swiveled around and stared at Casey, one eyebrow cocked up and her legs crossed, her elbows rested on the armrests, her fingers laced together and her grin was deadly. "I just extracted your little toy, your virus? It's gone." She smirked and stood and pushed him back.

He frowned and walked away his shoulders slumped. The two teenaged girls looked at each other, smirked and exchanged high fives.

"That's the way it is!" Mariah cooed softly to the computer that whirred.

"Mariah, c'mon ya weird duck," Winnie nudged her blond friend, "We have to get going!"

"Too, true. Besides, my wings need a test drive!" Mariah laughed and walked out of the computer lab. They looked completely different. But in the end, they were exactly the same.

Mariah was tall, curved very fully, darkly tanned, (she fake baked!) short straight blonde hair, big blue eyes.

Winnie, was short, insipid looking, sharp big brown eyes and waist long curly dark brown hair and very skinny. She looked like a fairy, her sharp features and shortness. She was very fragile looking and delicate.

Mariah and Winnie snuck out of the back, Mariah held the trench coat close and shuddered, "I hurt, let's hurry!" she whispered between clenched teeth.

Winnie nodded and kicked the door open and Mariah ran out tossing her coat and flew into the air, large pale gold wings stretched out as she flew into the sky. Moonlight filtered through the patchy clouds.

Winnie knelt and picked up a fallen feather and her friend's coat. She walked out of the alley and made her way in silence down the empty streets of Metropolis. She didn't live there, though she and her friend took advanced computer classes there. Winnie lived in Gotham. But the schools were too stuck up to allow a 16 year old and weak looking girl to sign up for the classes.

Winnie snorted in anger her fairy-like wings rustled beneath her own sweater. They were laid flat against her back and shown a bit from beneath her zip up hoodie. She shrugged off her hoodie, the top pair of wings arched towards the dark blue sky. The membrane was soft and very warm, like touching the under belly of a snake or a bat's wing. The membrane was light blue, the bones of the wings were strong but fragile looking and rare. The second pair of wings beneath the top was longer and a bit wider and thicker. This pair of fairy wings were darker blue the veins were greenish and the delicate bones were white and shone through the membrane.

Winnie brushed her hair behind her very pointed ears. Her wings fluttered with speed and looked like a blue blur. She flitted into the sky and zoomed after Mariah. Light blue and silver fairy dust fell from her blurred and obscured body and fell onto the grass and trees and flowers, making them bloom with confidence and wonder.

Winnie easily caught up with the soaring golden winged Mariah. Winnie's body was built for speed. She could fly as fast as the Flash and maybe, if she ever met him, challenge him to a race, that is of course if she could summon enough confidence.

"Angel, where are we going this time?" the fairy asked quizzically, fluttering with ease next to the golden eagle.

"I don't know." They were using their code names given to each other, well the code name Winnie gave to Mariah. Mariah couldn't find a pretty enough name for the fairy. Fairy or Pixie was just to plain.

With Winnie's great ears she heard a rustle and a jolt, then a grunt of pain. The fairy zoomed from her flight plan and flew down towards where she had heard the sound. She wore a light blue fluttery loose t-shirt. A light fabric she had woven with her magic were a production of a light blue shin length baggy pants, the pantlets wide enough to hold her and someone else, but around the waist was tight, and a darker blue sash was tight around her waist. Her belly button was pierced with a dark blue ball. Her shoes consisted of a pair of dark blue fabric flats, the soles were flat dark blue leather, but all together very flexible.

She landed silently and stared at the Green Arrow, he hunched over in pain and moaned. Winnie gasped and fluttered to his side and knelt beside him. "Oh my!" was all she could say.

A shrill laughter echoed from the walls as Harley Quinn stepped out smiling in her harlequin outfit. She smiled but faltered when she saw the fairytale girl.

"What the hell are you!? A pixie?!!" the harlequin squawked and stumbled back a bit.

"Yes'm. And my friend, the angel will be here any moment. She'd be quite furious if your hurt either me or this gentlemen even more than you already have," Winnie said warningly her heavy unknown accent warming everyone's ears.

The Green Arrow glanced to her and stared in awe. Her long curly dark brown hair was like a thick Vail and on her head sat a blue fairytale like Tiara. He stifled a moan, Winnie glanced at his wounds: Broken ribs. He stared at her sparkling face, she was pale but beautiful. Her cheeks were bluish with silver and blue sparkles naturally every where. Her skin had glittering blue blush smeared down her arms.

Mariah roared angrily and landed in with a thud of her big feet. She was pretty but she was big, but womanly all the same. "Touch the fairy and I'll hurt you!"

Harley stumbled back and ran sprinting away. Winnie stared at the limp older gentlemen in her arms and took the comm. Link from his ear and pushed it into her own.

"Hello, do you read me?" she asked pushing the button.

"Yes, who is this? I don't recognize your voice signature." Came a hostile voice in return.

"Well, um, your friend, Green Arrow, was attacked and he has some pretty severe damage done to his rib cage." Winnie said fearfully into the comm. Link.

The two teens began to feel tingly. And the alley dispersed and a new view came into play. Steal walls, the window showing vast spaces of stars, the moon, they were in space…the Watchtower.

Immediately they had arrived two men in blue jumpsuits took Green Arrow.

Winnie fished the comm. Link out of her ear and held it out to random people. "It isn't mine!" She said defensively when a few people gave her strange looks. She fluttered her pixie wings and shrank back behind her bigger friend in fear.

The Martian Manhunter walked towards them, he was much taller then Angel or Mariah, and very well built, not to mention, he was green. But that didn't stop the determined look on Mariah's face.

Superman started to the two younger girls. "Who arrived on the scene first?" he asked calmly.

"That'd be the pixie!!" her beautiful brute friend smiled flirtatiously. And stepped aside leaving the beautiful blue fairy to stand there trembling with fear.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Superman smiled warmly offering her reassurance within it. He glanced at how pretty she was and then her wings. Pointed ears. She looked like a fairy from the peter pan books had just jumped in front of his face.

"Well, I heard pain and the trees emitted fear, so I came right away and saw him crumpled on the ground with Harley Quinn descending onto him like a wasp on a spider," the small blue pixie shuddered, but continued, "I warned her to back off, then she continued to come forward and.."

"And that's when I came in!" angel shouted smiling and batted her long golden eyelashes.

Superman and the Martian exchanged a quick but visible reassurance glance. Flash waltzed into the room whistling random tunes when his eyes landed on the beautiful women. But then he noticed something. They were not human. One was an angel looking girl with pale golden wings, pale golden hair, dark skin and she was tall and muscular, like an Amazonian warrior with wings. While the other had light blue pixie wings for the first pair, then under those pair arching towards the floor were darker blue ones: a fairy.

He stared and zoomed out of the room to tell GL and Shayera and Diana…his list went on.

"Oh, sir, this, I believe, belongs to the gentlemen that the doctors had just taken away…" The blue fairy stepped forward and held the comm. Link in her open small pale palm, the Martian took it gently.

As the main room started to fill with the original seven members of the League they looked over the angel and the fairy.

The fairy stared in fear and stepped back obviously overwhelmed with the sudden spotlight. Shayera noticed this and walked towards her. Winnie stared at her wings and then to the red head and big green eyes. And smiled brilliantly to her.

"Besides, Angel you are the first winged to I have met!" the fairy smiled warmly showing sharp white canines.

"Come talk to me, are you hungry?" Shayera had noticed the girl's flat stomach.

To Winnie's and Mariah's embarrassment their tummies rumbled. Mariah giggled broadly. But Winnie blushed and moved behind Shayera like a shield.

"How old are you, girls?" Green Lantern stepped forward and looked at the two.

"I'm 17! And I know all up to date tech! Beat that." Angel smirked broadly and had a look that said I-dare-ya on her face.

Winnie mumbled something.

"What?" GL strained to here.

"I'm 15…" the room fell silent. She was so young.

"Enough talk, the Fairy's hungry, I bet she's got the biggest appetite too!" Shayera smiled and wrapped an arm around the slightly shorter girl and led her from the main room.

"No offence, but your friend has a big mouth." Shayera stated flatly about Angel.

"None taken, and it gets us into trouble. Bets about aerial dynamical races…" Winnie sighed. "My name is Pixie or Fairy, "she shrugged and continued, "but my real name is Winifred Darling, please call me Winnie."

Shayera smiled that the young fairy was opening up. "My name is Shayera Hal."

The two entered the line plucking up trays, Winnie followed Shayera into the line and spooned onto the tray various foods. Winnie living on her own had been living off of garden foods and ravioli, but she also lived with determined abusive and angry parents who beat her when they were angry.

Shayera sat down and Winnie sat across from her. "Such a vast place." Winnie smiled. She had just gotten a tour of the place and she was thankful.

Winnie nibbled on pieces of food, it was pasta, and extremely delicious. Winnie seemed to brighten up, literally, her eyes had a slight glow of gold and her wings seemed to glow a soft blue.

Shayera smiled at the blue pixie that sat a few feet across from her as she finished her tray of food and sipped at her carton of milk. Shayera took her tray but in a moment later the pixie had both their trays and stood looking rather lost.

"Where do I put these?" she asked thoughtfully, then glanced to a man who didn't have a face and wore a blue trench coat and an old blue hat set his tray on a shelf. The blue pixie stood and mimicked his movement and walked with perfect balance back to Shayera.

"Come on, J'onn wants to talk to you." Shayera stood and walked out.

In a heartbeat Winnie followed. Her hand went absent mindedly to the necklace around her neck. The string was unbreakable spider web, the necklace was a miniature midnight blue rose flower, with thorny vines stretching outward and in the middle of the flower was a water droplet.

A large angry looking white dog walked by. Winnie felt his anger and walked after him she caught up with him and knelt in front of him.

"Friend, why are you so burdened with these emotions?" Winnie asked the white dog softly.

_You can understand me? _The dog said in disbelief.

"I can understand you as if I were talking to Shayera." Winnie laughed softly. "So tell me, friend, why are you so angry?"

_I want to go for a walk on Earth. But Superman won't go with me. _The dog inwardly frowned.

"I will take you for a walk on Earth, but I hope we can do it soon. I fear this place, I fear I do not belong…" Winnie's soft and mystical voice trailed off.

_My name is Krypto and hey, not everyone fits in. _Krypto placed his paws on Winnie's shoulder.

Unknowing to both the dog and the pixie they did have an audience. Most of the original seven and even more of the newer leaguers were watching this strange event. A FAIRY talking to a DOG!

"Thank you and that is very much the truth. My name is Winifred, please call me Winnie." She smiled and ruffled his ears.

_Okay, Winnie, promise me you'll try to take me to earth so we can play? _He asked hope shimmering in his eyes.

Winnie pulled her hand to her forehead in a solute, "I promise I will try to take you to earth and play." She smiled laughing softly.

_All right, be safe. See you later then, Winnie! _Krypto barked softly and ran off.

Winnie stood and turned to watch him. She saw all the heroes and froze in fear.

"Were you just talking…to a dog?" Flash asked disbelieving what he had just witnessed.

"I can sense all animals' feelings, and communicate with them, I can talk and grow plants as well…" Winnie stepped back and turned and walked off needing to be alone. Needed to get away. They stared at her like she was some sort of freak. When even though many of them had estrange powers as well, just stared at her. This wasn't the circus, was it?

Winnie picked up the pace beginning to feel unsettled and unnerved turned into a random hallway and wound up in the area where she had first arrived. She stared at the blue places. The transporters. She wanted to go back to her one bedroom apartment and eat ravioli and sleep in and be beaten up by kids and her adoptive parents who didn't know her secret. It as better then to be stared at.

Winnie's wings beat at the air furiously as she flitted as fast as lightning to the transporter and shifted around on it. "Okay, take me home now, please. I wish to be alone! Eat cold ravioli! Sleep in on the comfy couch!" Winnie became all too aware of the stares on her. She glanced up at the Martian who stared at her.

"I wish to talk to you." He stood and walked out of the room.

NO! She wanted to go home! Winnie followed silently following any and all orders.

He led her to a room, there was a huge table and it was surrounded by the seven original members. Manhunter sat between Superman and Batman. Superman nodded to the seat that was in the middle, and the only one, on this side. She sat as she was told and situated around so that her wings weren't in the way.

"Hello, Winnie, we understand that you are in fact, a fairy. We just want to know what your powers are, okay? That's all, and some other questions that we need answers for." Shayera smiled warmly.

"Okay…I can take to animals, raise animals and create them from any on hand substance. I can make plants grow and I can talk to anything. Trees, animals, plants, the Earth, this Watchtower. As long as a certain form of energy flows through it. I can fly at great speeds, I can shift my size and I can swim well, I don't have to breathe but its kind of nice…" she received a few chuckles from around the table.

"Okay, Winnie, where do you live?" Shayera asked.

"Gotham. At the Meadow Apartments." Winnie answered.

"Are you working against crime? IF so, why? What's your motive?" Batman asked briskly.

"I am. And I don't like seeing anyone hurt, mostly the innocents. When they get hurt something in me just is willed to protect them." Winnie answered truthfully.

"Your birth date?" Green Lantern asked.

"February 14, 1992." She answered calmly. Received a big smile from Flash she ducked her head and glanced down.

"Are you a skilled fighter?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I would think I am. But I mostly rely on my sources and speed and the air." Winnie nodded.

"Can you follow rules? Do what you're told? Can you work with anybody?" Batman asked briskly.

"Yes to all of those, sir."

"Very well, one last question, what is your code name?" Superman asked.

"I don't really have one…" Winnie blushed and looked down.

"What about…wings?" Flash grinned.

"No… too boring!" Shayera grumbled.

"Drodessa calls me Fawn. It means mistress of the earth." Winnie said softly, some wondered if they had just heard her speak.

"Okay, Fawn. Would you like to join the Justice League?" Superman asked standing.

Winnie's jaw dropped. "That would be quite inter—interesting. Yes I would enjoy that very much, sir." She bowed lowly.

"Awesome! We now have a fairy!!" Flash zoomed and bent over her and stroked one of her wings. "Wow! These feel so amazing! Where do you come from?"

"You know the Peter Pan books, Neverland? It's not quite called Neverland…it's truly called Rah No'vaer. That's where I came from. My adoptive fairy mother sent me here to watch over a few humans who actually know about us." Winnie answered staring beyond Batman's shoulder.

"There are more fairies?" GL asked disbelievingly.

"Millions, most are born from the flower blossoms." Winnie replied.

"No way!" Flash smiled broadly his curiosity started to eat him up.

"Fairies don't exist, Winnie." The Huntress walked from the shadows and stared at the blue pixie.

Winnie's face fell, pale white now. She stared at The Purple dressed woman in shear horror. "DO NOT SAY THAT! YOU HAVE JUST KILLED A FAIRY!" Winnie screamed angrily.

She slashed at the air and a rip opened showing a beautiful meadow, trees and flowers and water everywhere. Winnie's wings beat furiously at the air as she flew in a zip into it. The leaguers followed in, except Batman, Superman and J'onn stayed behind to deal with the Huntress.

Winnie flew with speed and agility and whipped around corners and trees while the rest of them struggled to keep up. Diana held onto Flash's wrists and flew in the front following the burdened fairy closely.

Winnie nose dived and flew to a stop in front of a giant blue barked and purple leaved tree, the leaves there were different colors, all colors.

"Drodessa!? Where is the dying fairy?" Winnie shouted as more fairies and pixies peaked out. The Leaguers landed behind her as Flash glanced around seeing all sorts of fairies with different colored and shaped wings, different heights and clothes differences, and skin differences. He was shocked and nudged Shayera as she stared around to.

A yellow dressed fairy started to walk towards Winnie, her natural glow started to die. "Verocia!" Winnie called softly.

Verocia stumbled but was caught by Winnie. Verocia was dark skinned with black hair, yellow clothes and light yellow wings.

"Her light is fading…it's too late to save her, Winnie." A soft but sturdy female voice wafted to everyone's ears as a tall pale looking woman walked to them.

"Wick, it's never too late, you told me that once. You are the spider queen, cant you save her?" Winnie tears stricken face turned to the Spider Queen who shook her head sadly.

"I can not, Winnie. Perhaps the fairy dust from the trees can help her." And with that Wick disappeared.

"All wings on land fly to the trees and gather fairy dust and bring it to the fading light."

Immediately fairies of all forms and colors flew towards the trees and started collecting the glowing dust and brought it to Verocia. They spilt the web like dust onto the dying fairy.

"Dismissed." Winnie said flatly and brushed the dust into Verocia's face and arms, legs, stomach and her neck and massaged it into her wings.

Her glow started to flame up again as she stared at Winnie weakly. "I never thought I'd be the one to fall this month…" Verocia coughed and stood and batted her wings, nothing. She couldn't fly. The damage on her was too great.

"It's okay, you just have to be a flightless pixie, Vero. It's okay, as long as you're still alive the pods will live on in your name." Winnie smiled.

"Okay." Verocia stood and stared at the Leaguers. Verocia looked at Winnie her throat twitched as the vocal vibrations wafted towards Winnie, Winnie laughed and sent some vibrations back to her.

"It is okay, they are to be trusted. They are some friends of mine. That I was not aware of until now that they had followed me." Winnie said crossing her arms.

Three Epiphanins ran towards Winnie. "Princess Winnie!"

"Princess, the pods are opening! And we just got done with giving children dreams and the power of imagination! We passed! We're fairies now! Your mother is dusting us tonight!" The purple dressed girl smiled broadly in happiness.

The leaguers glanced to each other at the word Princess.

"I am so proud of you!" Winnie smiled and hugged the children, "Now go fly." Winnie smiled as the baby fairies flew away into the air and flitted around.

"Epiphanins?" Green Lantern asked his voice heavy with curiosity.

"When the fairies are born from the flowers, they aren't fairies yet, they're Epiphanins, or epiphanies, the first touch of imagination, and they visit babies, just born and give them the power of imagination." Winnie smiled.

"How cool! SO how does the flower thing work, 'cause I'm lost!" Flash held his hands out in confusion.

"Hmm…" Winnie picked at her mind for the best way to describe it and drummed her fingers on her chin, "Lets see, in your worlds a man and a woman can create a child. Here, the females are to delicate for that, their bones during pregnancy and even birth will crush the pelvic and thigh bones and even the ribcage. So, we came up with the flowers, at base of the flower where the stem meets the flower bulb, is where a couple will touch the flower and the flower will take DNA and will create a baby at the roots, then as the baby grows it moves up the flower and into the actual blossom. A man and man, ensures a son, a woman and a woman ensures a daughter, and with a man and a woman it ensures a possibility of one or the other, or both." Winnie smiled. Verocia nodded and bowed to Winnie and left.

"Amazing…" Diana and Shayera said at the same time. Glanced to each other and giggled. Flash glanced around.

"Princess! The flowers are blossoming, the Epiphanins are coming!" A woman dressed in pale green shouted with excitement.

"Come! You must see them!" Winnie smiled and flew off in a blue blur as fairy dust fell and many young fairies played in it like rain.

The leaguers glanced to each other and flew off after the pixie while Flash ran and wound up first.

He glanced at a yellow daisy and stared as it started to sag, the one next to it was a tulip and did the same.

"Flash, catch the baby, will you?" Winnie asked smiling standing beneath the sagging tulip, the blossom opened and a baby with bright red hair and a pair of small light red wings fell, Winnie opened her arms and caught the small baby.

Flash zoomed under the daisy as it started to sag even more and open up. The pale golden haired sight fell into his arms she had pale gold wings and slept soundlessly in his arms. He warmed at the happy sight.

Diana landed and caught a baby. GL's ring glowed green and the light shot out catching the falling pixie babies in a green giant manger.


End file.
